To Get the Belle of Your Heart
by Music lover3212
Summary: Aphrodite Harts is the mayor of New Leaf. With her mayoral duties and needy villagers, she barely has time to herself. Though, she noticed that a certain skunk has been acting...different towards her. Well, as different as she knows considering she hasn't really talked to him.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

You know, when I moved to New Leaf, I _never_ expected to be the new mayor; and the following day I get a letter saying some other guy was supposed to be the mayor, but backed out last minute.

I remember being super stressed about it; thinking "can I even _be_ a mayor? Could I be a _good_ mayor even though I'm a total rookie?"

However, the longer I stayed in this quaint little town, the more I came to love it and how proud I was to run it.

Although the animals here can be needy at times, they were good people—err, animals.

I especially loved the shopping districts. Not just because of all the interesting shops, but the animals that ran them.

The first one I met was Tom Nook, who owned Nook's homes. His shop offered many accessories for one's home. He was a good soul; because, who lets someone pay their mortgage _anytime they wanted_? Not some other scum companies I know, that's for sure.

Next were his cute nephews, Timmy and Tommy, who owned their own shop that sells many items. Adorable raccoons they are, and they earned my admiration for opening a business together and being amazing businessmen for kids their age.

Leif is a sloth that owns a little gardening shop. I often go there since I love to garden, and the soothing scent of flowers always helped buyers relax and want to garden. His relaxed and polite nature is comforting and fits well for his shop.

The Able Sisters had the best clothes. I usually go there for either business clothes I need for my mayoral duties or just simple casual wear. Mable is the clerk and always greets customers with a smiling face. Sable can be distant, but she has the kindest heart I've ever met. Their newly discovered sister, Labelle, is strictly business, but I'm sure she's nice.

Atop their shop is Shampoodle. Harriet is a sweet poodle and an amazing stylist. Whether it's for a business up do or a simple wash, Harriet knew _exactly_ what she was doing and how to make it work.

Finally, there's Kicks, both the animal and his shop. Between the professional heels or comfortable sneakers, his shop has everything. As for the skunk himself...much like Labelle, I don't know much about him. He seems pretty laid back from the way he always says "thanks, chum." after making a purchase. But at the same time, he seems, not blunt, but straightforward in a way to not be rude.

It was only business between us, I buy shoes and he thanks me for my business. So you can only imagine my surprise at his behavior for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I fell in love with Kicks from Animal Crossing: New Leaf Orz. At first, it was nothing, but after reading Matron of Madness' headcanon of him in _Her Crystal Ball Ball_ and after reading  ItsComplicatedOkay's story, _How Do I Get Mayor-senpai to Notice Me?_** BOOM **this came to mind.**

 **A little note, even though Matron of Madness's headcanon of him was absolutely adorable, I sadly never bought ANCCF, so I don't know much about Kicks prior to New Leaf; and based on how he acts in New Leaf and a little bit of what's said about him in the wikia, "**In _Animal Crossing: New Leaf_ , like Labelle, Kicks will react to most negative emotions, such as "Sheepishness" and "Worry," and will only react to very few positive emotions. **" and in Neoseeker** "Kicks is a generous person who isn't selfish nor is he greedy. He works hard for what he wants and never cheats people out of a great service. He is quiet, but gets his job done in an orderly fashion." **Kicks will be kind and pretty straightforward, but not rude, and have a hard time expressing his feelings, but when he does, he can be pretty shy about it.**

 **I also think this will be the first story I'll _ever_ finish since I know _exactly_ where it will go. And I'm planning to make this story again, but this time, in Kicks' perspective. I hope to have the first official chapter of this either tomorrow or the next day after that.**

 **I appreciate any and _all_ constructive criticism, since I'd like to improve my writing skills to the best of my abilities. Correct me on any spelling and grammar mistakes as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shoes

It was a beautiful day in New Leaf, clear skies, warm weather and birds chirping.

 _It'd feel even better if I weren't so tired._

I recently came back from a meeting with Isabelle that took place in another town. We were discussing about new shops to possibly open here as well as different housing options in New Leaf to give new residents "a better and different home," they said.

The meeting basically took all day, since the sun was on the brink of setting. Lost in my thoughts, I missed one small detail...

 _Thunk_

"Ack!" My foot fell into a tiny pothole.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," I grumbled. I dug the heel of my free foot into the ground and put all my weight to that foot as I struggled to get out.

After a while, I did, and I then found my black flats covered in dirt.

 _Great,_ I thought to myself, _it may be dirt, but it's going to be hard to get out without causing some ugly smudges, stains, and scratches, considering these are patent leather. And I have_ _another meeting tomorrow!_

With a sigh, I trudged up the stairs to the shopping district, heading for Kicks' shop to buy a new pair of shoes before he closed for the day.

* * *

The bell jingled in welcome as I stepped into the store.

"Hello, chum." Kicks' familiar greeting rang out. He got a good look at me before raising his eyebrows a bit. "Ah, hello, Miss Harts."

I brushed a piece of my blond hair away from my eyes and smiled weakly. "Hello, Kicks. I'm sorry, but…" I looked down at my ruined flats. "Do you think I can get another pair of these?"

His red eyes looked at my shoes before shaking his head. "There's no need to waste any Bells for somethin' like this, Miss Harts."

I was floored. "What? But—"

He cut me off by raising up a paw. "Before comin' to New Leaf, I used to be a shoeshine in another town far from here. I can get these looking brand new in no time."

He gestured to one of the seats he has, and I sat down. He got onto one knee, but before he could even _touch_ my shoe, he blinked before looking up at me.

I tilted my head. "Kicks?"

He shook his head then smiled up at me. "Nothin', Miss Harts. It's just...you look different today."

I looked down at my gray skirt. Today, I was dressed professionally. I wore my gray suit with a white blouse underneath the jacket. My blond curls were up in a neat bun, and I had on the slightest bit of makeup to accentuate my look a little.

"It's a good different. You look lovely, Miss Harts." Kicks' voice made me look towards him as he pulled out a cloth.

He reached for my shoes with the cloth, and with amazing speed, he began to clean my flats.

"Awright, Miss! All finished. What do you think?"

I openly gaped at my sparkling shoes. What would have left a lot of deep scratches if I had done it myself, was looking as new as when I first bought them when done by a former shoeshine.

 _Well, then of course he wouldn't damage the shoes. Even at the speed he shined them at, he could've been a shiner for such a long time that he knows how to do it quickly and swiftly while also being careful so as to not anger his clients._

 _"_ It's...wow, Kicks, it's amazing! You weren't kidding; it looks like I just bought them!"

He slung the polish stained rag over his shoulder and smiled in welcome.

"Oh!" I reached down for some Bells. "How much do I owe you?"

Kicks immediately shook his head. "It's awright, Miss Harts. Your shoes only needed a buffing, so you won't be charged."

Even though I couldn't see it, I knew my face must've looked troubled. "But…"

He pushed the Bells in my hand back to me. "I insist."

We had a small stare down; his mahogany eyes firmly staring into my green ones, _refusing_ to accept the bells. I sighed in defeat before tucking the Bells back into my pockets.

 _Fine. I'll let this go._ I glanced at his beaming face. _For now._

"Well _,_ thanks for the shining, Kicks. I really appreciate it." I stood up, taking another look at my feet.

"It's no problem at all, Miss Harts. If somethin' like this happens again, feel free to see me," he smiled.

I simply nodded before leaving his shop. The main street was pretty empty at this time, since the shops would be closing soon.

 _You look lovely, Miss Harts_ I heard Kicks' voice ring, for a reason I could not fathom.

"I do, huh?" I mumbled to myself. "I think that's the first time Kicks' ever complimented me…"

It felt...nice to hear that after a long day. I smiled, my walk no longer as sluggish as it was earlier today as I made my way home.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, the first few chapters may be short, but I'm hoping that as this story goes on, they will be longer. Constructive criticism welcomed! And please correct me for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


End file.
